Nirvana
by Viscernal
Summary: The power to turn light to darkness and vice-versa. One such magic should of never been created it was known even by it's creator. It drove it's people to kill one another when all they wanted was peace. So what happens when just before it was destroyed, it affected one more casualty in it's long line of victims? With no way of reversal for the Wizard affected. Dark Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**You read all these fics where Natsu is a Dark Wizard with no reasoning behind it, just that he didn't join Fairy Tail or he went on some big training trip and came back a big badass evil dude. So, I give to you a reason as to why Natsu becomes a Dark Wizard and I'd say it's fairly accurate, I'm really surprised nobody has thought of this before. **

* * *

"You fool!" Brain roared in laughter before kicking Natsu across the lacrima chamber. "You have the strength to defeat me but you won't! The power of the great Dragon Igneel is wasted on you!" He laughed as Natsu coughed up blood, his right eye was swollen and closed, blood covered his chin and over his swollen eye from a cut on his forhead.

"It's your guilds fault, you and every single one in the legal guilds are pathetic! You can't take life! You find it wrong! Immoral to take the life of another!" He grinned as his red eyes lit up before laughing as a great idea came to mind. "I'll change all of that! It's what Nirvana was made for after all!" Natsu's uncovered eye opened wide as he realised what Brain was getting at. Nirvana, the Magic of Reversal.

"N-No."

"The funny thing is, Dragon Slayer." Brain said walking forward towards him. "You don't have a choice, you'll be killing your friends, your family every person you've ever held hatred for in a matter of seconds." He grinned as he picked Natsu up by the face, the Dragon Slayer not even having the strength to lift his arms to attempt to strike the powerful Dark Wizard.

Two large liquid like prongs came out from the lacrima showing that they came from within Nirvana itself before it came to either side of Natsu's head from where Brain was holding him, his eyes were wide as he tried to get out of the older Wizard's grip however he couldn't. His Dragon Force had burnt out along with the Flames of Rebuke, without it he doubted he could defeat Brain.

As soon as Nirvana activated with it's main source aimed at Natsu's mind the Dragon's Slayers ear splitting scream rocked the entire moving city as the light within the Dragon Slayer turned to darkness. Soon enough Brain didn't even have to hold him up, simply letting the power of Nirvana hold him in place as it changed the Dragon Slayer from the Wizard he once had been.

His screaming was drowned out by the roar of the magic power of Nirvana before it all came to a stop the dragon slayer falling to his knees, his eyes rolled into the back of his head only showing the whites of his eyes. Brain raised his hand up before shooting the Dragon Slayer with a burst of flames knocking him back before a large burst of flames hit him again, this time the Dragon Slayer taking them and eating them causing Brain to smirk.

"_Finally, the power of a true Dragon Slayer will be in my control, Cobra was weak, but this boy. He's stronger then Cobra."_ Brain thought as he watched the Dragon Slayer begin to rise up, holding a hand to his head, his movements slow and slightly shaky.

"Barely a minute left..." His voice seemed to be the same, not changed by the Nirvana effect. "The others... they'll be destroying the lacrima in less then a minute."

"Ah, so you have the Archive Wizards timer within your mind." Brain nodded. "It'll be useless now, the lacrima will be regenerated as soon as they begin their attack. With a full working lacrima there won't be anything stopping this city from taking control of the continent! The others would have failed." He laughed missing the grin forming on Natsu's face before scales started to develop once more as he entered Dragon Force.

"Who said there won't be any left?" Brain stopped laughing and turned to Natsu who was brimming with Magic power, Dragon Force in effect as a sadistic grin covered his face. "You know what your mistake was? Giving me any flames." Brain's eyes widened, had Nirvana not worked? That was impossible. **"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu roared, engulfing his arms with flames before spinning them in a wide arch hitting Brain with the full force of his attack making him fly back and collide with the lacrima cracking it slightly.

Launching forward Natsu engulfed his body in flames as he flew towards Brain. **"Flame Dragon's Sword horn!"** Smashing his head into Brain's stomach the older Wizard coughed up blood as the attack broke several of his ribs. Cocking his fist back he engulfed it in flames a grin forming on his face. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Smashing his fist over and over again into Brain's face, the lacrima continuing to crack with every hit, Brain's face being burnt and flesh starting to sizzle with each hit. Letting himself fall Natsu grinned as he rose his hands up to his mouth. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** His body was sent flying back as the massive wave of flames smashed into Brain and sent him flying through the lacrima and out the other side as the timer in Natsu's head hit zero.

As Natsu got back to his feet he could feel the other lacrima being destroyed and the whole structure around him started to shake as he walked across the room to where Brain lay in a crumpled heap. Standing above him he looked down at him, Brain's red eyes looking up at him fearfully as a grin formed on Natsu's face as he rose his foot up, it roaring with flames as the dragon Slayer increased the level of his Dragon Force, his arms being covered in scales increasing the magic power in the flames that covered his foot.

"Now what are you going to do?" Natsu questioned. "Nirvana's fucked, I'm not going back to the way I was." He grinned as his eyes glowed in the light of the flames. "Guess that means I better start killing, it was your idea after all." His grin turned down right sadistic as Brain looked fearfully up at him before he got a facefull of Natsu's foot which he repeatedly stomped into Brain's face over and over until the ground beneath them collapsed from the lacrima's destruction causing them to fall into the night air below, the Dragon slayer and the corpse fell from the massive structure, the sadistic grin never leaving the Dragon Slayer's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it Natsu! Where are you!?" Erza growled as she cradled her right arm, she feared it may be broken but right now it didn't matter. Natsu hadn't been seen since Nirvana had crashed just under an hour ago, everyone had been searching for him, even Jellal had been found but Natsu wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She believed in him, that he had defeated Brain, how else was the city of so called peace laying in ruins if he hadn't? She continued to search for the Dragon Slayer she knew so well, even when the others were taking a break, even when she needed to rest. She didn't know how far she had ventured from the others but she'd be able to make it back there soon enough.

"Looks like that arm of yours is pretty busted up." Erza's eyes shot wide open as she turned to see the Dragon Slayer she had been searching for sitting on a log looking down at the ground between his feet idly moving a stick in the dirt.

"Natsu, I found you." Erza breathed out softly, relief evident on her face as she smiled.

"No, you stumbled across me, you didn't find me, actually you've been wandering in circles for a little over ten minutes." Natsu told her making Erza's eyes widened slightly at the realisation that Natsu had pointed out to her. "Past me three times. Mind on someone else Erza?" He questioned, it almost made the scarlet knight flinch. She'd never heard Natsu talk like this before.

"Then how come you didn't say anything Natsu? We could already be on our way if you had only spoke up." She told him, annoyance clearly evident in her voice. "What am I to do with you Natsu, sometimes you can be so reckless." She sighed. "What happened to Brain?" She questioned as she began to approach the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh... he's around." That's when Erza realised that Natsu wasn't sitting on a log, Brain was laying on his side and Natsu was sitting atop him. "Can't say he'll be speaking up any time soon, I think six foot's too deep for someone like him, I'm sure a shallow grave will do. Plus quite frankly, I can't be fucked digging that much." He said rolling his neck from side to side before glancing up at her from behind his pink bangs seeing the horror on her face as she realised that Brain was dead. "So, got a shovel in that toy box you call an armoury?"

"N-Natsu... what's gotten into you?" Erza questioned, her eyes were wide as she stared at the Dragon Slayer, his eyes were mostly shadowed by his pink locks but they weren't the same warm welcoming eyes she had come to know from the Dragon Slayer.

"What's gotten into me?" Natsu questioned. "What are you talking about Erza?" He asked again standing up, Brain rolling onto his back making Erza gasp as she saw his face. "Nothing's gotten into me Erza, I took care of Brain, he's dead and we can go home. So let's go." He told her, Erza taking a fearful step back from the Dragon Slayer, it was just like all those years ago when Jellal first changed.

Natsu walked past her and into the trees leaving Erza stunned as she continued to stare at the beaten body of Brain, his face was a mess a clear sign of what had killed him. Shaking she turned away from the body and saw Natsu walk into the trees. Gripping her hurt arm she followed after Natsu, she had to make sure he was ok. Somewhere along the way she had lost sight of the Dragon Slayer making her frown, she didn't know what was wrong with him but he certainly wasn't acting like the Natsu she knew. Entering the clearing where everyone else was she scanned the faces noticing Natsu wasn't there.

"Erza? Did you find him?" Gray questioned the first to notice her.

"I did, he should be here." Erza stated looking around as she walked further into the clearing "Where did he go?" She said worriedly, panic evident in her eyes. Natsu wasn't acting like himself, so she had no idea what was running through the Dragon Slayers mind.

"Men!" A cry came out fo nowhere making everyone turn to see Ichiya face pressed up against an invisible force, his large body sweating profusely.

"What is your problem?" Lucy questioned quite disturbed by the strange man.

"I was going to relieve myself in those bushes but this invisible force stopped me!" He cried. "I really need to go!"

"I don't want to hear that!" Lucy shouted at him.

"It's runes." Jura explained as he crouched down running his hand along the runes that had sealed them off.

"Sure looks that way." Natsu's voice reached them making their eyes widen, he was outside of the runes barrier. "You guys have a ton of Rune Knights coming your way too, probably going to arrest the _Orcein Seis_ members." He mused.

"How do you know that?" Jura questioned.

"My nose." Natsu shrugged. "Happy, see you at home." Happy looked up and tilted his head slightly, not knowing what the Dragon Slayer meant."

"What do you mean Natsu, we're going back together right?" The small blue cat questioned.

"Actually, I'd love to stay and beat the shit out of someone but right now with these runes here I'm sure I can waste my magic in a better way." He said his eyes locking with Jellal's before shrugging. "There's someone else I want to have a word with back in Fairy Tail." He explained crouching down before the runes where Happy was and grinned at him. "Then me and you are going on a trip little buddy, unless you want to stick around with the fucks at Fairy Tail."

"Natsu!" Erza snapped walking forward. "What the hell is wrong with you, how can you talk about the members of Fairy Tail like that!?" She demanded from the crouching Dragon Slayer.

"You know Erza, you're really beginning to piss me off." Natsu said glaring up at the red head making her eyes widened at how much hatred passed through his eyes, not even when he fought Jellal for the first time in the Tower of Heaven had he held so much hatred. "So shut your damn mouth!" He growled.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned as she shied away from the crouching Dragon Slayer. _"What's gotten into him?"_ She wondered as she watched the pink haired teen she had come to know rise to his feet before shooting a glare over all of them.

"You're all really lucky there's a barrier between us right now." Natsu said rolling his shoulder. "I'll see you all back at what's left of Fairy Tail." Natsu said before turning on his heel gaining confusing looks from one another at his statement before Happy's eyes widened as he heard an all to familiar whistle come from the retreating Dragon Slayer. Tears began to fall from the small cat's face as images of Lisanna and Natsu laughing happily passed through his mind before he wiped at his eyes.

"What's wrong Happy?" Wendy asked crouching down recovering from her shock at the strangeness of the older Dragon Slayer's actions.

"That tune." Happy managed to get out. "Lisanna use to whistle it all the time." He said bringing shocked looks from the Fairy Tail Wizards.

"I fear what has become of Sir Natsu." Jura said raising to his full height. "I believe the effects of Nirvana have taken him over."

"What!? Then how do we get him to snap out of it! Nirvana's gone now!" Gray shouted frantically before they all heard thundering footsteps and looked in the opposite direction that Natsu was heading and saw the large force of Rune Knights heading towards them. "We don't have time for this!" Gray snapped.

"I agree, Natsu needs to be handled carefully." Erza growled clenching her fist, she knew something was wrong with him but hadn't done anything about it... "It switches the emotions of the victim correct?" Jura nodded. "Natsu is known for his carefree and reckless nature to most but despite his low points he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend he'd do anything to protect the closest people to him. I fear with that reversed."

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is in danger!" Lucy cried. "Even worse is that nobody knows it!"

"We have to get out of here!" Gray shouted slamming himself against the runes.

"It will do you no good." A voice reached them. "Please cooperate with us and we will be done within the hour."

"We don't have the time for this crap!" Gray roared. "Let us out of here now!" He roared.

"Please restrain yourself." The man continued. "The more you struggle the longer this will take. Now, hand over the member of _Orcein Seis __code named __H__ot__-__eye__."_

_XX-Magnolia-XX_

Natsu stepped of the train and began walking down the all to familiar streets of the city he had grown up in not even having bothered to get out of the ruined celestial spirit clothes he had been wearing in his fight with Brain, several people around him waved a greeting to which he simply ignored as he headed to the guild of Fairy tail. A few others gave him a wary glance never seeing Natsu so quiet as he held a serious expression on his face.

Pushing the doors open he was greeted with the usual chaos that Fairy Tail guild hall had. Without his usual over the top entrance nobody even recognised the return of the Dragon slayer as he walked into the Guild, his eyes scanning the faces of it's members. Seeing the face of the man he was searching for anger rose up within him as he marched through the patrons shoving some out of the way with force more then necessary, people shouting at him as he approached the Guild Bar making the man turn to see him before grinning.

"Natsu! I didn't know you were back!" Elfman laughed as he greeted the Dragon Slayer, Mira who was standing behind the bar gained a puzzled look at Natsu's shredded attire along with no sign of the others he had left with before her eyes widened in surprise as scales formed on Natsu's face before he reared his fist back engulfing it with flames the immense heat making other's cry out from the powerful flames.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron FIST!" **He roared as he punched Elfman right in the face with the Dragon Force infused punch a loud crunch could be heard before Elfman went crashing through the bar and through the wall behind it.

"Natsu!" Mira cried out trying to regain some sense of the situation from the Dragon Slayer who had just punched her brother before Natsu stalked forward through the mess that Elfman had caused no signs of the scales fading from his skin as he glared down at the man who looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Elfman." Natsu said coldly as he rose his hand up engulfing it in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

The large boat hadn't even been properly docked in the Magnolia port before Erza leaped over the side landing on the dock, her wounds shooting jolts of pain through her body before sprinting off into the busy streets of Magnolia, Gray hot on her heels. Lucy and Wendy both had been asked to make sure their luggage was all unloaded and handled carefully while the two of them went to find out what had happened to Natsu, or if he was even here. It was hard to say, sure he said he was heading to Fairy Tail but with the effects of Nirvana they had no idea what the Dragon Slayer was thinking. Rounding a corner Erza's wounded leg gave out letting out a cry she slid into a pile of crates causing a fuss with a store owner.

"Erza!" Gray called out as he saw Erza pulling herself out of several crates.

"Go! We don't have time!" Erza shouted at him, Gray hesitating for a moment before nodding and rushing right past her and heading up the familiar street towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, after apologising to the store owner Erza rushed off, this time more aware of her injuries. She couldn't lose any more time, she couldn't afford too. When she saw Gray standing before the gates of Fairy Tail she ran up to him and saw his face horror stricken, rage building up within his eyes, Erza looked up for the first time to see what had caught Gray's attention and her eyes widened at the sight.

Raising her hands up to her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes as she saw the lifeless form of Elfman impaled to the Fairy Tail sign above the gate. Gray clenched his fists at his sides before using his magic to make a ramp up to Elfman before running up it and snapping the front of the metal rods jutting out of Elfman's chest, stomach and left arm before catching the large man and sliding back down to where Erza stood horrified.

"Come on Elfman! Wake up!" Gray growled as he searched the man's body for any signs of life. "Wake up damn it!" He cried as there was nothing, his body had already began to lose it's warmth there was no pulse, even if he was alive he'd be on the edge of death, he'd lost large amounts of blood his body had been beaten severely and was covered in burns that looked to have melted his skin.

Gray slumped over the form of Elfman, tears running down his cheeks. Erza stood wiping her eyes only for more tears to fall since Lisanna's death two years ago they hadn't had such a loss in Fairy Tail and for that loss to come at the hands of one of their own...

"So... you're back." Erza's head shot to the side to see Gajeel walking towards them, her eyes opening wide at the state he was in, half his face was severely burnt forcing his left eye to remain closed, from what they could see that was the entirety of his injuries but his limp said differently.

"W-What happened?" Erza questioned before Gajeel collapsed onto his knees making her rush forward. "Did Natsu do this?" She questioned.

"Tch..." Was what she got in response. "He came into Fairy Tail like a beast out of hell." Gajeel told her as he sat on the ground, leaning up against the inside of the gate resting his back against the bricks. "He first attacked Elfman, rage like nothing I've ever seen before like he held some kind of deep grudge. Even when I fought him back when we attacked I never saw such hate in his eyes." Gajeel muttered. "Everyone tried to pull him off Elfman, they only got burnt in response. Mira tried next..."

"No, Mira..." Erza said standing up concerned for the barmaid.

"She's alive." Gajeel coughed. "But she won't be the same, Natsu beat her down forced her to watch her brother die." Erza's eyes widened.

"Is... is there anyone else..."

"No, Elfman was the only one that bastard killed. Master arrived before any more damage could be done." Gajeel told her. "That fight was something else, I've never seen anything like it. I'm surprised the guild's still standing. Natsu did everything he could to fight the Master but the old man's strong, even with Natsu's Dragon Force activated."

"What!?" Erza shouted at him surprised. "Natsu was using Dragon Force!?" Gajeel nodded making Erza's eyes widen, she had seen how strong Natsu as when he reached the powerful form of Dragon Force.

"I have no idea how the bastard achieved it to use it so damn easily!" Gajeel growled slamming his fist into the ground. "A Dragon Slayer shouldn't use that type of power for this!" He shouted in rage. "I didn't stand a chance against it..." He said softly hanging his head. "Mirajane... Elfman... everyone they didn't deserve this! What the hell happened to Natsu!" Gajeel shouted at her.

"I... I..." Erza tried to get out before she heard the soft footsteps and turned to look to see Makarov walking towards her, Erza's eyes widened at the sight of him. His arm was in a sling and he had several bandages that were visible from beneath his clothing.

"I'm glad you made it home safely Erza, Gray. Tell me... what has become of Natsu?" He questioned, Erza could hear the sorrow in the man's voice.

"Master... where is Natsu now?" Erza questioned.

"I don't know." Makarov told her shaking his head. "After we fought, he simply walked away as if there wasn't even a point. I tried to make him stop but he threatened the lives of the guild members." Erza's eyes widened in horror. "I had to let him go, I couldn't risk the lives of others." Makarov hung his head and Erza saw tears running down from the man's face. "What has happened!?" He cried.

"Master... Nirvana affected Natsu." Makarov's head shot up and fear shot through his eyes that Erza instantly caught onto. "We only realised after we had destroyed Nirvana, I feared something went wrong when he faced Brain, the leader of the Orcein Seis." Erza told him as he saw the lingering bits of hope leave the old man's face as he rose a hand up to his face and cried into it. "Is there no way to reverse the effects Master?" She questioned wandering if all hope was indeed lost, there had to be something right? Something they could do to bring Natsu back to his senses.

"Without Nirvana itself... there is no possible way." He told her sobbing all the while. "I believe Natsu is truly lost to us."

"Which way did he go." Gray said standing up, Erza, Gajeel and Makarov all looked at him. "Which way!" He roared.

"Gray, you're not going after him." Makarov stated. "Natsu is no longer a member of Fairy Tail, I'm signing a contract with the Rune Knights and the new Magic council to offer full support in Natsu's arrest." Makarov added making everyone's eyes widen. "You need to rest, heal your injuries. Once we find out more from the Magic Council we will begin searching for him immediately."

"But Gramps, he's close now! We can go after him!" Gray tried to protest.

"To what end!" Makarov roared making Gray take a step back. "In the state you're in right now do you think you could bring down a Dragon Slayer that isn't held back by emotions!? That has no kindness in his heart! That will kill without mercy! Elfman was family to him! Do you think he'll not kill you!? The Natsu we all knew is gone! There's nothing but a monster left in the shell we once knew!" The three Wizards stared at the Master as tears began to fall from his eyes. "What Natsu did is unforgivable." He told them softly. "There is no redeeming himself after this. The Magic council will hunt him down, arrest him and he'll be placed in jail."

"This isn't their problem." Gajeel grunted as he rose to his feet. "Fairy Tail should be the one to go after him."

"Fairy Tail would hold back against Natsu." Erza simply stated as she hugged herself lowering her gaze. "We wouldn't try to subdue Natsu, our emotions would get in the way. Natsu would be trying to kill us while we'd all be trying to break through to him. It's for the best that we not be involved." She stated unable to stop the tears from falling, she had just once more lost Jellal to the Magic Council and now Natsu was gone too. "I... need to check on Mira." She said as she began to walk into the guild tears streaming down her face.

"Elfman needs to be..." Gray said before collapsing to his knees tears running down his face. "... he needs to be... to be..." His body was shaking as he tried to get out the words.

"I've arranged everything." Makarov told him. "I'm sorry you had to come see him like this, nobody could bring themselves to bring him down from there." Makarov apologised. "Rune Knights were coming to deal with the situation." Gray simply nodded before using his ice make to engulf Elfman in ice. Makarov took a breath before raising his hand which glowed brightly and the ice coffin rose in the air before the three Wizards moved into the guild, Gray was shocked to see the place looked more like a hospital then it did a guild. Beds were lined up everywhere with injured guild members, others running around trying to help where they could, even doctors were running around.

Everyone looked solemn, to see Natsu the most liveliest person of the guild betray the guild like that, it was unthinkable. Everyone knew how much the Dragon Slayer loved Fairy Tail with all his heart, if you asked anyone in the guild if they knew Natsu Dragneel they could tell the person a hundred stories about the Dragon Slayer all filled with laughter and happiness. Now, after the events of Natsu lone return... they never wanted to hear that name again.

"Gajeel! I told you to stay in bed!" Levy called out as she rushed over to the Iron Dragon Slayer and helped him stand. "Come on, you need your rest." Levy told him as she lead him to a bed. Makarov glanced at Gray from the corner of his eye.

"Where is Lucy?"

"She's... she's coming, with a new member." Gray told him. "She shouldn't be far off..." A gasp of surprise erupted from behind them only for Lucy to rush forward. "Lucy don't!" Gray caught her arm and pulled her back, she knew how much Natsu meant to the blonde, Natsu was her first friend in Fairy Tail the one she trusted the most within the guild. If she found out how much Natsu had done... she'd break. So the ice Wizard held her close Makarov leading the ice coffin away out of site of the blonde.

"Wendy." Gray said turning to the young Dragon Slayer who was wide eyed. "Please, do what you can for the other members of the guild, they're hurt pretty badly."

"I'll do my best!" Wendy told him making him nod as Lucy clung to him, the entire trip back she had been worried about Natsu and the Guild.

"Where's Happy?" Gray questioned the white exceed as Wendy ran passed him.

"He said something caught his eye and went to go see what it was." Carla told him. "What is going on here Gray?" She questioned.

"Natsu did all of this..." He told the white cat as he lead Lucy from the guild hall, far from the mess Natsu had made.

* * *

"Natsu..." Happy said softly as he walked after the Dragon Slayer, having caught Natsu's scent in the streets he immediately went after it. He found Natsu walking into the forest where he and Lisanna use to play when they were kids. Natsu soon caught on that Happy was following him and the two simply walked in silence as they headed through the trees to an all too familiar run down hut.

Right now Natsu was crouched down in front of a small grave stone he had once erected himself, it was for Lisanna. Happy watched as Natsu rose a hand and brushed some dirt from the stone tablet showing just how long it had been since anyone took care of it.

"Hey Happy." Natsu started making the blue feline look at the Dragon Slayer who was still brushing dirt from the gravestone. "I avenged Lisanna today." Happy gained a quizzical look not knowing what the Dragon Slayer was getting at. "Everyone tried to stop me, even Mirajane, she should be happy that I avenged her sister. All she did was sit around for two years while he just paraded around the guild acting like nothing happened." He explained. "Everybody acted like that." Natsu finished through gritted teeth his fist clenching at his side.

"I don't know what you're saying Natsu..." Happy trailed off. "How did you avenge Lisanna?" He questioned.

"By killing her killer of course." Natsu told him without hesitation making Happy's eyes widen in shock. "Elfman... he made me sick, I've hated him since the day I found out he killed Lisanna." Happy saw the Dragon Slayer clench his fists by his side once more. "To see everyone great him with a happy face every, single, damn, day!" Natsu roared as he punched the ground over and over again. Happy taking steps back in fear form the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was breathing heavy, his fatigue from fighting Makarov that day hitting him pretty hard.

"But now that bastards dead." Happy just continued to stare at Natsu.

"Natsu... Nirvana... it affected you, we need to get you back to the guild." Happy said softly. "Come on, we can explain everything to the Master when we get back."

"Get back?" Natsu questioned. "To where Happy? The guild? The only reason I'd go back there is to strangle Mirajane for being so weak that she couldn't stop Elfman from killing Lisanna!" Natsu roared at the blue cat over his shoulder making Happy fearfully retreat underneath the burning anger in the Dragon Slayer's eyes. "Fairy Tail's nothing but a guild full of traitors, weaklings and pathetic drunks. Laxus had the right idea Happy, although I don't even see the reason for taking a pathetic guild like that over, even the names not worth taking."

"Y-You don't mean that Natsu, we grew up in Fairy Tail, it's our home!" Happy cried. "Nirvana's making you talk like this! We'll get you fixed! You'll be laughing with us in no time!" Happy continued before Natsu chuckled and looked up at the sky before laughing like a mad man. Happy watched as Natsu rose to his feet and turned to look down at him.

"You think I don't know that?" Natsu questioned as he watched the cat's shocked expression grow. "I remember when Brain used Nirvana to drill into my brain, to the very core of my emotions. I'm glad I killed the bastard because quite frankly that fucking hurt!" Natsu laughed before he knelt before Happy and placed a hand on his head. "Sorry Happy, since Nirvana's now destroyed, there's no happy Natsu, no times full of laughter like there once was. The old fuck has already kicked me out of the guild." Natsu said as he ripped the already tattered sleeve of his arm of revealing a bar arm, no guild mark at all.

"So the question is, my little buddy. You coming with me?" Natsu questioned as Happy looked up at him as the Dragon Slayer rose to a standing position and looked down at him, the two simply stared for one another before Natsu ran a hand through his messed up pink hair. "Don't come crying to me when Fairy Tail falls apart Happy. It's been nice knowing you." The Dragon Slayer said without even a wave over his shoulder.

"Natsu! Wait!" Happy cried making Natsu stop not looking back. "I'll... I'll find a way!" He cried as Natsu began to walk away once more. "I'll find a way to bring you back!" He cried, tears running down his face as he sobbed long after Natsu had disappeared from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

A simple month had passed since Natsu had left the forest leaving Happy a sobbing mess at a place where it had once been joyful to the both of them in the past. Here he now sat in a dark dirty bar in some back wash town, the body sitting in front of him lifeless having stopped twitching moments before as Natsu spat out what was left of the man's throat as wads of money were chucked onto the blood soaked table by numerous patrons of the Dark Wizard bar.

The thing with Dark Wizard games is that they encouraged cheating. So when Natsu had entered the arm wrestling contest and saw the man using a charm ring to nullify the opponents strength he simply acted on instinct and used his enlarged Dragon like canines to tear the man's throat out.

"Who hoo! Go Natsu! Someone clean that damn mess up!" A man laughed as he walked past, clapping Natsu on the back as the Dragon Slayer shoved most of the jewels into his pocket before standing up and heading to the bar pushing dark wizards away and leaning against the bar top and threw a wad of jewels down on the top.

"Keep em coming." Natsu told the bartender to which the man nodded at the request, the sight of Natsu's blood covered mouth not even bothering anyone in the Dragon Slayer's vicinity, with half the stunts Natsu had done since he arrived here, this wasn't even in the top five. The bartender placed a glass in front of him not bothering with the ice cubes since Natsu just chucked them at the nearest person anyway before pouring hard liquor into the glass.

"Crap..." A voice said from somewhere in the bar with Natsu's hearing it sounded more like an echo then a whisper. Natsu glanced over his shoulder drinking from his glass as he continued to listen. "I heard someone's coming in from Grimoire Heart, those bastards always piss me off." A man muttered making Natsu glance to the table he heard the voice's coming from to see a group of people drinking. From what Natsu knew Grimoire Heart was a pretty powerful dark guild, even more so then the Orcein Seis. What were they doing in a place like this? Placing his now empty glass back down on the counter the bartender instantly filled it up again.

"Yo pops, what's Grimoire heart coming here for?" Natsu questioned making the bartender look at him a little surprised.

"How'd you know... never mind, not my business." The bartender sighed. "Best keep out of it ya hear, even among Dark Wizards they're not to be trifled wi-!" Natsu gripped the bartender by the collar before slamming his face down on the bar top with an echoing crunch making the man cry out in pain.

"I asked you a question." Natsu told him, nobody even caring about the assault that was currently happening.

"They heard about some big hot shot that recently took down Brain from Orcein Seis!" The bartender cried out as Natsu began to drink from his glass once more all the while holding the bartenders face down to the dirty bar top. "They said he'd be here! Some guy by the name of Salamander!" He cried out before Natsu released him.

"Now was that so hard?" Natsu questioned raising his empty glass up, the bartender filling it up for him. "Answer next time." The bartender simply nodded as Natsu pulled the bar stool out of the patron next to him making the wizard cry out as he fell to the floor laughing could be heard as the man raised up and went to attack Natsu before the Dragon Slayer slammed back with his elbow smashing it into the man's face and sending him toppling back only getting more laughter as the wizard ran from the bar.

Soon enough the bar went quiet and everyone simply lowered their gazes as the front door was opened, the atmosphere in the usual rowdy bar tense. Natsu didn't even bother glancing up as he heard the footsteps approaching, he could already smell their familiar scent as they grew closer.

"Yo pops, get me another bottle." Natsu said waving the empty bottle at the bartender who had simply decided to leave the bottle with Natsu encase he be subjugated to the Dragon Slayer's wrath once more.

"This is how the great and mighty Salamander spends his days after turning to being a Dark Wizard?" A voice questioned making the Wizards either side of Natsu turn and walk away from him or more likely in fear of the person from the esteemed Dark Guild. If Grimoire Heart had it's eyes set on you, usually it wasn't a good thing.

"Yo bar keep!" Natsu snapped. "Another bottle!" The bartender simply looked at him before nodding and eagerly running another bottle down to him before leaving once more, not caring even if Natsu paid or not. Natsu started to hum as he cracked the bottle open before pouring the liquid into his glass once more.

"Natsu Dragneel." The voice said again, a somewhat teasing tone laced in it. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Ignoring, not caring. What's the difference?" Natsu questioned as he glanced over his shoulder to see Ultear standing there. "Thought I smelt a geezer." He simply said noticing the slight twitch of her eyebrow making him grow a slight smirk. "Take a seat, have a drink, I don't think we've been formally introduced." He told her sliding the stool to his left out with his foot.

"What a gentleman." Ultear chuckled as she took the offered seat, placing an arm on the bar top and folding her legs over one another sitting face on to Natsu who was pouring Ultear a drink before sliding it over to her. "So, what caused your decent into madness? Last I heard of you, you were going gun hoe with Jellal in the tower of Heaven, you've been quiet since then... mostly."

"Yeah... something like that happened huh?" Natsu questioned as he glanced at Ultear. "You wouldn't happen to know what prison he's staying at would you?"

"Oh, want to break him out?" She questioned idly tracing her fingers around the rim of her glass, not taking her eyes off of the Dragon Slayer.

"More like burn the prison to the ground and hope he dies in a fiery burny inferno of death." Natsu grinned at her.

"Life behind bars just doesn't do it for you?" She questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Execution was created for a reason right? Who are we to deny the justice system it's right to kill criminals?" Natsu questioned. "They kill people who kill people because killing people is wrong."

"To killing criminals." Ultear chuckled as she rose her glass up, Natsu pushing his glass against her own emitting a small 'clank' from the two glasses.

"So, what do you want?" Natsu questioned as he began to spin the empty glass bottle on the bar top as he glanced at it from the corner of his eye. "If it's about killing Brain, I had a good reason."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ultear questioned with an amused smirk.

"He gave me one hell of a headache." Natsu smirked. "Although I can't blame him, sometimes having a headache is the best damn cure." He grinned at her.

"I'm not sure I understand." Ultear told him sipping her drink as she watched a smirk tug at Natsu's lips as he continued to watch the spinning bottle on the bar top before his eyes dashed to hers as the bottle stopped spinning.

"Simple really." He said making her raise an eyebrow. "Nirvana." Ultear's eyes widened before Natsu grabbed the bottle smashed it on the side of the bar and held the jaggered edge at Ultear's throat, the woman's eyes wide as she stared into the dark crazed eyes of the Dragon Slayer, she could feel the glass digging into her throat blood trickling down the glass. "So what's a guild like Grimoire Heart want with me?" Ultear chuckled lightly as she rose a hand to the glass bottle and leaned back slightly as she pushed the glass shards away before a magic circle appeared and the bottle began to form back to it's state before Natsu had smashed it against the bar. "Nice trick."

"I'd say so." She said as she rose a hand to her neck wiping the blood from it before glancing at Natsu. "Simple really, we're interested in you joining the guild." She told him as Natsu overlooked the glass bottle that Ultear had repaired. "Master Hades is more then a little interested in you Natsu, helped that I happened to mention you to him."

"How nice of you." Natsu said. "You do refills?" He questioned making her raise an eyebrow. "Can you make the alcohol come back?"

"Inanimate objects only." She smiled at him. "Sorry."

"Waste." Natsu sighed. "Continue."

"What's there to continue with?" Ultear questioned. "Master Hades would like to speak with you, then it's as simple of joining up with us." Natsu glanced at her then at the bar patrons around them, most were staring wide eyed at them, some wandering how Natsu was still alive after the stunt he pulled with the glass and now she was asking him to join Grimoire Heart? One of the top Three Dark guilds in all of Fiore? Natsu was kind of a bad ass. Tapping his fingers on the tabletop as he glanced at Ultear he sighed.

"You know, it's been a month since I left Fairy Tail." Ultear nodded.

"I'm aware, it was all over the newspapers, Fairy Tail's Salamander goes on rampage, kills a member of the guild and injures several others." Ultear told him. "Quite impressive if I may say so."

"Since then it's just me been kicking back with the lads here in the bar, having drinks, making bets, killing one another when we get bored, the odd job of raiding a small town or whatever might come up." Ultear nodded again, not sure where he was going but her guard was up, the Natsu she knew before Nirvana was someone she could predict most of the time, this Natsu... she couldn't predict at all. "You know what bugs me the most?" He questioned.

"Wha-!" Natsu had grabbed the bottle that Ultear had re-made and smashed it across her face sending her toppling to the ground off her barstool, her face cut up from the glass as she glared up at Natsu, everyone either backing away from the two or running for the hills. No one would get away with that, not even Natsu. The Dragon Slayer finished his drink before picking up Ultear's unfinished glass and crouched down next to her as she held a hand to the cuts on her face.

"What bugs me the most about all of this, is that it took you a month to get off your ass to come find me." Natsu said before pouring the alcohol over her cuts making her cry out as Natsu threw the glass away, it shattering somewhere in the room. Ultear went to punch Natsu only for him to grab her fist before wrapping his other hand around her throat. "I'm insulted." He grinned at her as his hand tightened around her throat, her hand that wasn't currently in Natsu's own reached up for the hand around her throat panic passing through her eyes.

"I honestly thought you'd be a fighter. There are two types of people when it comes to getting choked. First is the one that fights back with kicks punches and anything else they can manage, the second is the pathetic hopeless individual that panics under the circumstance. I really thought you'd put up a fight but here you are freaking out." Ultear glared up at him, still trying to pry his hand from her throat. "You see, your offer would have been tempting. However since I've been a rouge Wizard as some would say it, I've been giving Dark Guilds a bit of thought and I figured there'd be a better offer out there." Natsu told her releasing his grip on her throat however still holding it in his grasp.

"Who could make a better offer then Grimoire Heart!?" Ultear spat at him.

"Ahaha, temper temper." Natsu smirked. "Now who could make an offer better then Grimoire Heart? Hmm, it isn't a long list now is it? Maybe you could guess."

"Fuck you!"

"I said watch your temper!" Natsu snapped punching Ultear in the stomach making her eyes bug out as she coughed up blood from the single punch, the force of the punch was incredible much stronger then what she had felt from him on Galuna Island, was this him when he wasn't holding back? "Now take a guess." Natsu said reaching up onto the bar to pull down the semi full bottle of alcohol and brought the bottle to his lips. "It'll be a fun game, you get it wrong and I pour this over your cuts, you get it right and... well I'll think of something." Natsu grinned.

"I don't know." Ultear said through gritted teeth before her eyes widened as Natsu poured the alcohol over her cuts, holding her down by the throat as she tried to struggle against the stinging sensation on her face.

"You're not even trying." Natsu mumbled. "This isn't fun at all how are you suppose to get your reward if you don't even try?"

"You're a sick bastard." Ultear growled at him.

"Only figuring that out now?" Natsu smirked. "Well let's give the girl a clue hmm? There are three main Dark Guilds correct?" Ultear nodded. "Now out of those three, who do you think I'd more then likely want to join?" Ultear's eyes widened in fear, Orcein Seis was gone, he didn't have the slightest interest in joining Grimoire Heart if this was anything to go by that only left... "Give the girl a prize!" Natsu laughed. "Wait... maybe my clue was to easy..."

"You want to join Tartarus?" Ultear questioned with wide eyes. "Nobody's even seen their members let alone joined, what hope do you have?" Ultear questioned a slight smirk coming to her face. "Maybe I was wrong, you're just an immature brat not even worthy of joining one of the top Dark Guilds, I bet you defeating Brain was just a fluke just like when you fought Jellal, you only beat him because his wounds from fighting Erza were too much for him." Natsu rose an eyebrow as a smirk graced his features.

"Are you trying to get a rise out of me?" Natsu questioned as he tightened his hand around her throat making her eyes widen. "You really think for a second that I wouldn't snap your pretty little neck?" He questioned as Ultear's eyes showed her shock as she watched as Dragon Scales began to form on the pink haired teens skin, she could feel the immense heat around her neck and tried to gasp for air but the heat was taking it all. "Well?" He questioned lowering his face so it hovered inches above her own, his hot breath stinging against her skin.

"H-H-How..." She let out a gurgled response as the lack of air began to make her vision blurry, the tightness of Natsu's had around her throat made it hard for her to even talk.

"Quite easily, just a snap of the wrist and it'd be as easy as snapping a twig... or is that not the question?" Natsu asked as he saw Ultear struggling for air, sighing he let her go making her take a large gasp of air Natsu sighed in impatience as he took another swig of the bottle he was still holding onto.

"H-How do you plan on finding Tartarus?" She questioned making Natsu raise an eyebrow at her. "It's not going to be easy."

"Like anything is." Natsu told her as he stood up noticing that the entire bar, even the bartender had cleared out leaving them the only two there. The Dragon Slayer looked down to see her rubbing her throat and taking in even breaths. "Your guild came to recruit me, it's only a matter of time before I get a request from them, right?" Natsu asked.

"Like that'll happen." Ultear said standing up. "Tartarus isn't you average guild, you don't know what you're dealing with. You had the chance to Grimoire Heart, it's now gone. Next time we meet it'll probably be on opposite sides."

"Hasn't it always been that way." Natsu smirked as he watched Ultear walk out of the bar before he chuckled to himself as he began to pour himself another drink as he sat alone at the bar with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

One month Later

"Oi! Natsu!"

"Fuck off." Natsu grumbled as he lay in the back of a cart as it trailed down the rigidity road only making his motion sickness worse.

"You're going to want to see this." The man said again, he was a Dark Wizard that Natsu had teamed up with a few times, he wasn't overly powerful barely good in a fight the only reason Natsu teamed up with him was because he was a fire mage and was perfect support to the Dragon Slayer, plus he was pretty smart. Natsu glared up at the dark haired man making him hold the newspaper he was reading out to him making Natsu snatch it from the man's grasp as he sat up and read the paper over, at first his eyes widened then he laughed before re-reading the paper over again to make sure it was accurate.

"This is the best news ever!" Natsu laughed as he read the headline. **Fairy Tail's Memorial for Tenrou Island****'s losses**** Erected in Magnolia.** "Noah, where are we?" Natsu questioned placing the paper down.

"Ah, couple of days off Crocus." Noah told him.

"Turn around, we're heading to Magnolia." Natsu said leaning up against the side of the cart holding a hand to his swaying stomach.

"That's ages away!" Noah exclaimed.

"I said turn around!" Natsu growled making the man shrink beneath Natsu's gaze, more then once Noah had gotten on Natsu's bad side and never liked the sight of it. Nodding quickly Noah turned the cart around as Natsu laid back on the cart and looked up into the sky to see rain clouds beginning to form. Closing his eyes he grinned, he had heard the news about the attack on Tenrou Island, to say it would have been the happiest he'd been since leaving the guild was an understatement, a lot of people had thought he had gone mad by the way he was laughing.

Another week passed as the cart pulled to a stop within the streets of Magnolia, Natsu instantly sat up getting over his motion sickness. Noah stepped down from the seat of the cart and pulled the large pig like creatures over to where they could rest and be fed. Natsu jumped over the side of the cart and grinned as he took a deep breath of the familiar Magnolia scent.

"This is where you went to a legal guild right?" Noah questioned making Natsu glance over at him. "Never joined a legal guild myself, never saw the point."

"Is this you're somewhat futile attempt to become buddy buddy with me once more?" Natsu questioned as they walked down the street.

"Still don't like me huh?" Noah questioned only being answered with silence as they walked through the streets. The two walked into the center of Magnolia where a large statue was erected with the Fairy Tail symbol carved in stone atop it. Planted on the statue was a plark making Natsu walk forward and run his hand over it before reading the names. His eyes scanned down the list before stopping and his eyes furrowed.

"This can't be right..." Natsu said running his fingers over a name.

"What is it?" Noah questioned.

"She's dead, why is her name on this list?" Natsu questioned with furrowed eyes. "She died two years ago, so why is her name on this list!?" He growled.

"From what I believe of it, she came from a place known as Edolas." Natsu's eyes narrowed at the new voice. "She never died to begin with... she was simply lost." Natsu rose and turned to face the speaker only for him to raise an eyebrow, he'd never seen this man before. He seemed to be a young man wearing a high-collared black robes with golden trims, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

"Who are you?" Noah questioned only to be ignored as both fire wizards watched the man smile as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Natsu. I've always... wanted to meet you." He smiled at the Dragon Slayer.

"Huh? How'd you know my name?" Natsu questioned before his eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of death coming from him, thicker then anything he had smelt before. "Who are you?" Natsu questioned.

"Have you... grown up strong?" The man questioned making Natsu tilt his head at the odd question. "You weren't on the island like the others... did you not make the S-class exams?" He questioned.

"Sorry to say pal, I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu said. "Quite frankly the crap you're spouting, I don't know nothing about." The man raised his head as he continued to smile.

"The effects of Nirvana." He said making Natsu's eyes narrow. "They effected you, you're... more like how I once was. Full of anger, hatred, revenge. The dark emotions flow through you now and with no way to return. I fear you will no longer be the person to destroy me instead..." His eyes widened as he stared at the Dragon Slayer before taking a few steps towards them, Noah stepping back slightly not knowing what was about to happen. "Natsu... what is your plan?"

"Huh?" Natsu questioned. "Some guy I don't know asks me for my plan? Why would I tell you something like that?"

"I can help you gain access to Tartarus." Natsu's eyes widened. "I can lead you so that you can join with them, like you want too." Natsu's eyes were wide. "Just let me help you." A gasp of surprise brought the three's attention and they turned, Natsu's eyes narrowing at the site. Standing before them was none other then Mirajane staring wide eyed at Natsu.

"N-Natsu..." Mirajane said fearfully taking a step back, her body beginning to tremble at the mere sight of the Dragon Slayer, images of how he had killed Elfman in cold blood right before her eyes as she begged and pleaded for him to stop. Natsu cocked his head to the side as he stared at Mirajane before his eyes narrowed and pointed at the plark on the statue.

"Why is a dead girls name written there!" He growled at her, only for Mirajane to collapse to her knees underneath the glare of the Dragon Slayer, tears running down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

The question hung in the air as Natsu stood above the shivering form of Mirajane who was looking up at him, his shadow covering her, trembling at the mere sight of the one who had turned against Fairy Tail Mirajane opened her mouth to speak but nothing formed. The man standing above her... she didn't know how to deal with him anymore, this was the last person she'd expect to see in Magnolia of all places yet here he was after almost two months of not seeing him.

After she had awoken from her unconscious state after the whole ordeal with Natsu she had immediately seen Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail crying at her bedside, clutching her hand tightly. She had been unconscious for a week, Makarov had informed her of the burial of her brother. Mirajane had shut down completely after that, you would never see her at the guild. Never see her apart from if you went to her house where she only answered the door before turning the person away. Her eyes had lost all life to them, she barely ate, barely slept she had been an emotional wreck... all before Lisanna came back from Edolas. Her spirit had returned somewhat but she hadn't been the same after witnessing Elfman's brutal murder at the hands of someone she trusted.

"I asked you a question." Natsu said growling beneath his breath, the air heating up around him as he leaned forward. "Why is Lisanna's name there?" He questioned as he pointed to the plark attached to the statue of the Fairy Tail symbol. Noah standing there not knowing what to do, he knew Natsu wasn't a nice guy but this... he clenched his fist at his side tightly. The black haired man that had appeared simply looked on as the Dragon Slayer conversed with the woman.

"Answer me!" Natsu shouted at her only making the white haired guild member cry out before Natsu snapped. He grabbed a fist full of Mira's white hair and began to drag her across the court yard a furious expression on his face. Mira cried out gripping Natsu's wrist of the arm that was holding her hair tightly wanting the Dragon Slayer to let go. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled in the pink haired teens grip before the Dragon Slayer stopped. She looked up with wide eyes to see one of the men with Natsu standing before him.

"Natsu..." Noah started raising his hands up. "What are you doing man? Let her go and let's go get some drinks somewhere." He said placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder only for him to remove it instantly as it burnt his hand.

"What's the matter Noah, I've killed people before, you've been there when I've done it. Why are you stopping me from doing it now?" He questioned. "Suddenly gain a conscience?" He smirked as he raised Mira up making her cry out as she was simply hanging from Natsu's hand by her hair. "Or do you have a thing for stupid, useless, sluts?"

"Come on man, she was your friend once right?" Natsu released Mira's hair and the white haired young woman fell to her knees at Natsu's feet. She looked up only to see the Dragon Slayer looking at the man he had called Noah. "It's a loyalty thin-!" Noah managed to get out before Natsu's hand was wrapped around his throat and he was forced up off the ground before Natsu turned and slammed him into the ground causing cracks in the ground to form underneath the fire wizards. Mira stared with horror in her eyes as she saw Noah's airway crushed in the strong grip of the Dragon Slayer as he tried to struggle against him.

"Nat... Natsu! Stop it!" Mira cried as she rushed to the Dragon Slayer trying to save the one beneath him. Natsu simply engulfed himself in fire making Mira cry out as she managed to avoid the searing flames surrounding the Dragon Slayer as he rose his fist before smashing it repeatedly into Noah's face until the man's face caved in beneath the Dragon Slayers strength.

Natsu rose before turning to Mirajane who was holding both hands to her mouth having watched Natsu kill another man, simply because he tried to stop him from hurting her. Walking forward he gripped Mirajane by her hair once again and dragged her over to the statue of the Fairy Tail symbol and smashed her face into the plark making her whimper as she could feel her face throbbing against the cold metal of the plark.

"Why is her name there!" He shouted, Mirajane's eyes level with the name of her younger sisters, more tears pooling as they trailed down her face. Sobbing against the plark Natsu roared and threw Mirajane across the courtyard. Sitting down on the slight step he raised his hands up to his face, both legs jutting up and down on the souls of his feet as he stared at Mirajane, a sobbing mess across the courtyard. "You. What did you say before. What's Edolas." Natsu questioned the dark haired man.

"A parallel world." He told him simply. "There have been portals all over the land for numerous years that sucked unsuspecting people into them transferring them from this world to that one." Natsu gripped his hair in frustration as the man walked forward to where he was standing before Natsu and offered him his hand. "I can still help you Natsu." Natsu looked up at the man. "All you have to do is say yes."

"You can get me into Tartarus?" Natsu questioned.

"I can tell you where they are, I can't get you in. It's up to them to decide." Natsu's eyes narrowed at him, still having no idea who the man standing before him was. "Although, I can promise you something that I know will happen." He continued.

"What is it?"

"That girl, Lisanna you spoke of." Natsu looked over to Mirajane was was watching the two of them from where she lay on the ground. "You'll see her again." Natsu's head whipped to the dark haired man with wide eyes. "She's not dead, none of the members of Fairy Tail that disappeared on Tenrou Island are."

"W-What are you saying?" Mira questioned pushing herself up with what little strength she held. "They've been gone for weeks, if they're alive where are they?" She questioned making the man look over to her as if noticing her for the first time.

"A powerful spell stopped them from Acnologia's attack. Mavis did it, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, or more so her spirit saved them. Fairy sphere lasts for seven years, the members of Fairy Tail and the island itself will be back as if no time had passed for any of them." Natsu rose a hand up to his chin as he pondered on what the man was saying as he continued to sit on the steps.

"Fine, I'll let you help me. But first tell em who you are." Natsu said pushing himself up from the step making the man smile.

"My name is Zeref." He introduced himself. "Shall we go?"

"First... there's something I've got to do." He said turning his gaze to Mirajane who whimpered seeing the Dragon Slayer approach her, a grin on his face. On that fateful day that Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel returned to Magnolia, the screams of Mirajane Strauss could be be heard throughout the entire city.

* * *

Seven Years Later

The members that had once been lost for so long stared at what had once been their guild that had been formed after their absence, it wasn't their usual residence instead a simple building out on the outskirts of Magnolia. Everyone was happy to see them and greeted them all with warm smiles, cheers of excitement but they could all see the pain in their eyes, truly they were happy that they had back but the last seven years hadn't been easy for any of the remaining members of Fairy Tail.

Erza was walking through the guild and speaking with the guild members getting reacquainted with everyone and meeting new faces, however there was one she hadn't seen yet. Macao had said that she was on a mission and would be back soon.

"Welcome back." A soft voice said from behind the once named Queen of Fairy Tail making her smile as she turned before gasping at the sight of one of her oldest friends, Mirajane stood there however what had once been a beautiful face was now half burnt the ugly scars making the once beautiful woman look almost war torn.

"Mira..." Erza said with wide eyes as she stared at the white haired barmaid.

"It's good to see you finally made it back." Mira smiled at her, however Erza could tell it was forced her blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless. She was older now, seven years older then when she had last seen her. She wasn't wearing her usual attire of dresses either just a Heavy jacket that was open revealing a high collared shirt beneath with thick pants with a pair of heavy boots. "Seven years is a long time." She told the red head.

"You look well." Erza smiled making Mira's smile falter for a second. "Have you seen Lisanna?" Erza questioned wandering if the older sister had reunited with her younger sister after seven years, perhaps that might put some life back in her eyes. Mira simply shook her head and Erza turned and was about to call out for Lisanna before Mira placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't..." Mira told her. "N-Not yet." Mira told her softly. "I... I need to talk to you about something Erza." Mirajane told her, her head down allowing her hair to fall down in front of her face. Mira tilted her head and gestured for Erza to follow her making Erza frown, she'd never seen Mirajane like this before. After Elfman's death she had gone down hill quickly but this... she didn't know what to do with this.

"What's going on Mira?" Erza questioned softly as she followed the older woman through the forest to they reached a small clearing where Mira took a seat on a small log, Erza following in suit and sat beside her.

"It... it truly is good to see you again Erza." Mira said softly as she looked at the ground. "But..."

"Mira?"

"I'm not ready..." Erza's eyes widened. "I'm not strong enough... none of us are." Erza's eyes gained a look of confusion not knowing what Mira was going on about. The former barmaid rose a hand to her scarred face making Erza frown.

"Mira, who did that to you?" Erza questioned fearing the true answer. She saw Mira's body begin to tremble and she thought she caught a sight of anger before fear filled her eyes once more. "Was it..." Erza swallowed, not wanting to say his name. Everyone had been cautious of bringing his name up in conversation around Mira ever since Elfman's death. It was hardest to break the news to Lisanna that Natsu had killed Elfman.

"It was Natsu." Mira told her making Erza's eyes widen. "A couple of weeks after you all disappeared he came back to Magnolia. Truly I don't even know why." Mira told her. "He was looking at the Fairy Tail memorial that we had erected but grew angry at Lisanna's name on the plark, not understanding why it was there."

"He didn't know she had come back from Edolas." Mira nodded her head as she placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "What happened?" Erza questioned reaching out and placing a hand on Mira's shoulder before her eyes widened as Mira shrugged her hand off as if she hated to be touched, she stood from the log and walked a few steps away from Erza. Erza's eyes opened wide as she stood up. "Mira did Natsu!" Erza's eyes filled with fear at the thought of Natsu forcing himself upon her.

"No." Mira shook her head. "He... didn't do anything like that." She told her looking back at Erza. "There were two others with him, one by the name of Noah... he seemed to be a companion of Natsu but that didn't stop Natsu from killing him." Mira said clenching her hands by her side remembering how the man had tried to save her. "Then another man was there, he said his name was Zeref and he knew everything that had happened to you all, even knew about Edolas." Erza's eyes were wide in fear, she remembered what had happened on Tenrou Island how Grimoire Heart had come searching for the Black Wizard. "Erza." Tears began to pool in Mira's eyes. "Natsu joined with Tartarus!" She cried making Erza's heart sink, they didn't know anything about Tartarus apart from the fact that it was the strongest of the Dark Guilds, if Natsu joined with them and had been with them for seven years...

"We've got to tell Master." Erza told her and going to turn and walk away before Mira's voice stopped her.

"He told me something... after he did this to me." She said as Erza turned, Mira gesturing to her face. "He told me that when everyone else came back... he'd come and ruin the rest of my 'pretty face' so everyone could watch." Erza's eyes widened in horror. "I've been regaining my strength these last seven years but I still feel I'm not going to be strong enough." Mirajane told her, tears running down her face. "I don't even know if I could face him again... it's been seven years since the last time I've seen him and I... I even fear his name, Erza! I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"Mira, does anyone else know about this?" Erza questioned walking up to her but Mira simply shook her head.

"I told everyone the fire was just an accident on a job." Mira told her wiping at her eyes.

"We'll think of something Mira, don't worry you won't have to face him alone again." Erza told her as she wrapped the older woman in a hug which she immediately returned and hugged Erza back, sobbing into her arms. "I won't let him hurt you any more."

* * *

Natsu groaned as he rolled over in the massive bed, the delicate arm around his waist slipping from him as he rolled out of the bed and sat on the side, he ran a hand up and went to run it through his hair before hissing in pain and pulling his hand back to see the black thick claws of his hand making him sigh in annoyance, he rose both of his clawed hands up to either side of his head and hung his head slightly.

His transformation magic had worn off during his sleep again. Protruding from either side of his head were two large black horns that curved outward then forward. Raising his left arm up he saw his guild mark. Standing from the bed with nothing covering him showing his naked form, a whip like movement caught his attention and saw his thin tail.

"_She's going to be pissed that I let it slip again."_ He thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom of the large room leaving the sleeping girl in the large bed, none the wiser that there had been a demon sleeping beside her. Standing in front of the mirror with the door locked and closed he looked into his demonic reflection his black eyes with red slits glaring half heartedly into the mirror. Raising his hand up a purple light flooding form his finger tip he touched the mirror making it ripple before a woman appeared, or more precise the demonic appearance of Kyouka.

"Again!?" She growled in annoyance.

"Good dreams." Natsu shrugged as he grabbed his toothbrush and smothered the brush with toothpaste before shoving it into his mouth. "So, am I done here or what? Four years and I'm beginning to get sick of it." Natsu mumbled around the brush in his mouth.

"You've also come back with nothing in the four years that you've been there." She growled at him. "Zeref's magic is strong around the gate they've been making. You haven't even been slowing progress of it down have you!?" She hissed out.

"Priorities come first." Natus shrugged. "Let me speak with Sayla." Natsu told her as he watched her grow annoyed. "She's happy in the mornings, unlike a certain somebody." He mumbled as he continued to brush his teeth only increasing Kyouka's annoyance.

"Natsu you'll report to me like always and until you've actually accomplished something!" Kyouka glared at him. "You'll remain right where you are!"

"Shh, lady sleeping just outside that door." Natsu said pointing to the closed door with his thumb. "It'd suck if she woke up and saw us talking."

"That's just another thing, why the hell did you form such a relationship with that human!?"

"What? Jealous?" Natsu questioned with a smirk.

"Do what you were sent there to do." Natsu sighed but simply nodded. "Also..." A small grin came to Kyouka's face. "Seven years is up, they're back." Natsu's eyes widened for a moment before a grin came to his face. "Maybe that will make you get your ass into gear."

"What, can't I take a little vacation time?" Kyouka glared at him making him smirk. "I'll make a small trip and be back before you know it." He said before cutting the connection with Kyouka off to show his demon appearance in the mirror once more before sighing, he couldn't leave but there was another way, he just hoped it played out like that otherwise it'd suck.

Natsu used the transformation magic once more, he now he looked like he did before he became a demon at the hands of Tartarus just aged a few years. Walking for the bathroom door he opened it and peered out into the large room, small beams of sunlight streamed the cracks in the curtains surrounding the two walls blocking the massive windows as he walked over to the large bed before slipping once more under the covers.

"Hmm? Where'd you go?" A tired voice questioned making Natsu smile as he placed his head down on the pillow.

"Bathroom." He told her as he stared into her green eyes before they closed and she snuggled closer to him, her green hair filling his vision. Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he couldn't exactly blame this situation on anyone but himself. Natsu felt her hand trail down his muscled arm before her hand moved into his.

"It's been over two years now... since the day you saved me." She said softly. "I'm glad we're together like this."

"Still... I don't know if it's politically correct and if anyone ever found out..." Natsu trailed off, he had, had this conversation with her many times.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. It's my right to decide who I wish to be with." She huffed out in annoyance making Natsu crack a slight smirk.

"That's what I adore about you Princess." She pouted at that.

"Natsu, I told you we're closer then that, titles don't mean anything in here." She told him. "In here, I'm yours and you're mine. Only out there are you Natsu Dragneel the First Knight of the Princess of Fiore and I'm Princess Hisui E. Fiore." She told him. "So, no calling me princess, there are no titles in this room."

"I don't know... I do believe I had you calling me master last night." Natsu grinned making her face go entirely red. "Let's see if I can get you to again." A pleasant squeal erupted from the princess as Natsu moved in, this seemed to be the only perk in living in Crocus, he got to bang the current princess of the country. Right under the nose of the king.


End file.
